


[Hunhan] See You On The Other Side

by jeonjeonggook



Category: EXO, Hunhan - Fandom, K-pop, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: BL, Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, D.O - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Sehun - Freeform, Tao - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Yaoi, Yixing, jeonjeonggook, kpop, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjeonggook/pseuds/jeonjeonggook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has been split in two since time began.<br/>One half, grey and lifeless. Another, colourful and lively.<br/>Luhan is a spirit wandering the grey world, and longs to join the living. He searches for a way to leave his world, and one day succeeds. In the world of colour; he meets Sehun, a suicidal youth, living in a grey world of his own. Can Luhan bring him colour in the 99 days he has to live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luhan Introduction

Year, 2013. 

World, ours. 

Colours available? Black to white, and every shade in between. 

Devoid of what? Life.

Luhan, a spirit, wandered his town by night, but during the day, busied himself learning the ways of the people who were alive. His town had been split in half since time began, one half buzzing with life, and the other, his half, monotone with the pained cries of the dead. 

Everyone in this part of the world longed to live again, longed to remember what life was like. They mourned and lamented their deaths, untimely and painful. 

So they spent their days gathered around the split separating their worlds, holding on to and grabbing the little wisps of colour that had somehow entered the world. 

Although the spirits could not see it often, they all had a favourite colour. Blue was a favourite amongst them, a beautiful contrast against their white sunless sky, vultures spotting it.

The vultures were harbingers of death, the only being that could pass freely through the split. They flew with such speed and precision through the minute gaps in the barrier, seeking out life in the coloured world that they could sense coming to an end. Their job was to keep the balance between these two worlds, to beckon lost souls through to this grey life.

Luhan made sure to observe their technique each time they left, watching from a distance. Angled perfectly, they glided through the holes, entering the forbidden land. 

Today, Luhan repeated this ritual. 

He sat up in a tree, the dead leaves giving him shelter against the slight chill winding through the land. The wind rustled the leaves with a crackle. 

At that same moment, one vulture in particular was gearing up for flight, hauches raised, eyes ahead, muscles coiled in anticipation of the take-off. Springing forward, its wings spread forth from its sides, wings giving a few flaps before the bird started to pick up speed. 

The wind brushed past the tree, the leaves cracking under it. The vulture was startled, and mid way through the barrier, it turned. The wings of the bird ripped at the sides of the hole, widening it. The reaction had been too slow, so the bird struggled through the gap.

Then it hit Luhan. 

He had found a gap. 

He could join the world of the humans.

-End of Luhan Introduction-


	2. Blurb/Summary

Before time, there was a land which we now know as Heaven. The peoples who lived there were harmonious, and existed side by side; no thoughts of violence or hostility between them. The people lived out their days in peace. 

Little did they know, trouble was brewing beneath their very feet. 

 

The darkness began to seep up into the soil, robbing it of any life. As the soil grew dry, the people still lived their lives, oblivious to the darkness stealing glances at them. Their footprints cracked the dry earth, and the darkness just flowed from the fissures. The cracks widen, and the darkness splits heaven in two.

 

From the riven land came forth new ways of thinking, new concepts. Things never before heard of in Heaven. 

Violence, and the idea that there was something after life reigned supreme. People who had been living out their lives free of worry closed their shutters; drew their blinds and sat huddled around their fires.

 

Death held a monotone grip over one side of our world, the inhabitants casting a knowing eye over the people of the lively world. While these people lived out and continued their lives as if heaven still existed, knowing all that awaits them in this short life is death.

 

And it was then that time itself began.


End file.
